Breaking International Tension
by Lone Canadian
Summary: Alfred, an American fourteen-year-old boy, is somehow transported onto a worldwide popular television show. And this segment just happens to involve one teenager from each country. Not only does Alfred have no clue what's going on, but the show involves some crazy things. Who makes two guys kiss! It's insane, really. A little RusAme and America-no, Alfred's point of view.


I was on the _last_ level. The _last _stupid pig to demolish by catapulting birds when I suddenly went from sitting on top of my bed to being seated in a comfy chair on a stage. Not only that, but my iPod wasn't transported with me! I LOST THE GAME! (And you just did too if you didn't know that.)

Frustrated, I looked up from my iPod-less hands to see just exactly where I was. The stage was _huge_. Big enough to fit a bunch of teens sitting in these gigantic, puffy chairs and for some reason, each chair had a different flag draped over the back. Looking behind me, I saw that mine was the American flag and the guy next to me had the British flag resting behind him. The other guy on my left had...I'm pretty sure it was the French flag. I don't know much about the other countries, my maps only consist of the awesome America after all. Somewhere off in the distance I heard a voice say "But not as AWESOME as me, the AWESOME Prussia!" Huh, weird.

After a few minutes of just sitting there thinking about that one last pig I had almost beaten, it occurred to me that I didn't know why I was there. Well, it was more like _WHY THE HELL AM I SITTING HERE ON A STAGE WITH A BUNCH OF OTHER RANDOM PEOPLE AND AN AUDIENCE FLOODING INTO THIS STADIUM?_ But either way, same difference.

I wasn't left to ponder with my intelligent mind for too long though. Soon enough, a guy in a suit walked onto the stage just as the last seat was filled. Now that I looked at the audience, I noticed just how big it was! It was the type of stadium used for big shot singers and bands like Michael Jackson, Linkin Park, Lady GaGa, and er...well, Justin Beiber and One Direction. I don't have anything _against _them (Okay, I might hate Beiber a little but just like the rest of America), I just don't like them.

I shifted in my seat as my questioning turned from curiosity, to annoyance, to worry. What was I doing here...and how would I get home?

"Ladies, gentlemen, and special guests, I welcome you all to the Earth's most popular television series, The International Game Show!" –cheers erupted from the crowd- "Now for this episode's special guests, I present to you one child from each country!" _I WAS NO CHILD, FOOL!_

If this show was so popular, why hadn't I heard of it? "Not only is this episode special, but this is also the first time it will be aired in the United States!" Huh...he has a British accent. Nice. If this show was so special, then how could everyone understand what he was saying? I mean, not _everyone _speaks English. Even I know that! As I looked around the room, my eyes caught sight of the giant screens above the stage showing what was being filmed. There were two screens dedicated entirely to subtitles in all different languages, including English. One screen had languages that looked kind of like English, such as French and Spanish. The other had really weird symbols I could only guess were Chinese, Japanese, Thai maybe? I don't know.

"We will be doing many things in this segment today. One random teenager from each country was chosen on a computer holding a list of people aged fourteen to eighteen. None of these students knew about this either." Wow, I had just barely made it here! Being only fourteen, I felt pretty proud. And to be picked out of the millions of people that met those requirements? Sweet.

"We'll start with truth or dare. Truth or dare is a popular game for teenagers especially in America. The rules are that someone asks you 'truth or dare?' and you choose which one you want. If truth is chosen, you must answer their question _truthfully_. If dare is chosen, you must perform the dare they give you. Now then, let's start with you. What is your name?"

"M-Matthew Williams, sir."

"Hello Matthew. No need to call me sir here, we're all friends! You're Canadian, am I correct?"

"Yes. I'm from Canada and have never been on a game show before either."

"That's fine! This will be your first then! Truth or dare?"

"Um...I pick t-truth." Matthew said. He didn't look like the type to choose a dare willingly but he probably got bullied a lot anyways since he was so timid. I hate those types. Jeez.

"Truth? Hm...have you ever touched yourself?"

"W-what! I-I never, well, I...I don't know!" Matthew looked like he wanted to hide under his chair.

"You would know if you have before. Go ahead, tell me."

Matthew seemed to gather his courage. "...I might have...touched myself...once." It looked like he was about to cry. Sad, yet hilarious. I had to hold back my giggles (ehem, MANLY giggles. Thank you very much.)

"Where?"

"R-really? I don't-"

I couldn't help it. My laughter burst from within me. My sides were aching from all of my chuckles and it was hard to keep my eyes open. I wiped away a tear as I tried to settle down and looked back to Matthew. He looked horrified about the whole situation but relief washed over him like a wave when the host directed his talking at me instead.

"You must be the American. How...stereotypical."

That was harsh. "You must be British. Where's your top hat and monocle, my good sir?" I was proud at the laughter I earned from the audience. Hey, was that Tom Felton in there? This was now totally worth it.

"Hmph. That is just a silly stereotype-"

"Just like the silly American stereotypes too. We aren't fat, stupid, or obnoxious. We have some of the best colleges in the world, my friends are as skinny as twigs and I know and have met American vegans and vegetarians, and I have friends that are so quiet that you would have to seriously piss them off before they would even talk at a normal level. I think it's pretty rude of you to go around saying 'Oh, it's the stupid little American boy. Look at what a fat ass he is. I bet he can't even read and talks _all _the time! Pip pip cheerio!' Do you want me to start asking 'Where's your bad teeth and top hat? You must feel _sooo _superior to every other country and race because you have a British accent. Do you believe in fairies?' I don't do that because I'm smart enough to know when I insult people and make sure not to do it. I guess you should learn from us smart Americans about manners and politeness." My rant ended in complete silence for two whole seconds. I absolutely HATED stereotypes, especially when people bad-mouthed my country.

I was beginning to feel kind of awkward after saying all that I did when I heard a single clap from the crowd. Then another set of hands clapped...and soon a whole sea of hands thumping against each other were praising me and my way of thinking. They were appreciating how I felt. That was one of the best feelings I had ever experienced.

"I don't care anymore. Let's move on, shall we? Truth or dare?" the host asked me as politely as possible through his gritted teeth.

"Dare."

He looked and me and smiled an unpleasant smile. The corners of his mouth looked like they were going to rip as the smile turned bigger and eviler with every second. I could tell without even hearing the dare yet that he was seeking revenge for my making him look like a fool. But I wasn't prepared for the dare he gave me. I thought he would make me eat worms or smash a brick on my head, but he did much worse.

"Kiss someone."

"...huh?"

"I said kiss someone. What, have you never kissed someone before? How funny! Well then, I'll just pick who you kiss for you." He made a big deal of walking slowly across the stage, looking at each foreigner as he passed. He was walking back towards me when he suddenly stopped midway. "Him."

I looked to the person he was pointing to eleven chairs down from me. I didn't recognize anything about him that could tell me his nationality but I recognized this flag. _Russia._

The host pulled me from my seat- no, literally, _pulled_- and lead me over to the Russian like I was a dog on a leash. Which I guess was pretty accurate since I couldn't cave in now and I would probably be forced to do this anyways. I was pretty weirded out by the thought of my first kiss being with a Russian but I was HORRIFIED when I saw that the Russian was a guy. That's right, you heard me. A _GUY._ I swear I almost passed out.

He yanked the Russian to his feet and our bodies were less than an inch apart since the host guy was closing in on me and the Russian's chair was right behind him. "Hi, I'm Ivan. I am from Russia. It snow very much there. What is your name?"

"H-hi, I'm Alfred...Alfred Jones." I replied tensely. I was just kinda standing there. Not knowing what to do since I had never kissed someone before and didn't really know where to start. But apparently Ivan did and he saw my nervousness as I shifted from foot to foot being watched by billions of people worldwide. Ivan tilted my head back enough so that I could see up into his eyes and lightly brushed his lips against my own. Once he felt my muscles relax slightly, he parted my mouth and dove his tongue inside. I was so surprised, I almost jumped back...almost. I'm too cool to do that though.

My eyes startled open as he explored my mouth and caressed my shoulders and back. Somehow, I felt slight pleasure through all of the sensations his touches were giving me so I shut my eyes again and let the pleasure wrap around my body. It seemed to have lasted a life time but to the rest of the people watching, it must have only been mere seconds. Our faces separated and I stared back at him amazed. My first kiss was...pretty good. It felt great! You know, even if it _was _with a guy. I smiled at Ivan before I walked back to my chair and plopped down on the cloud-like surface.

I could hear the millions of applauding hands, encouraging more between Ivan and me but I was so inexperienced that I didn't know if I should talk to him or not or even if he felt anything. It was the strangest thing I'd ever done. I had always imagined my first kiss would be with a girl.

_This was going to be a _long_ night._

**Yo, I'm back! Lol x3 Well, forgive any misspellings or weird words in here please. I wrote this last night when I didn't have Wi-Fi and I didn't feel like looking up anything. I'm pretty sure Canada's last name is Williams though so I think I'm good. I don't know if this was any good or not so I kind of left this at a cliff hanger/ending depending on any feedback I might get. If you guys like this, I'll write more for it and I'm sorry but I'm still working on the latest chapters for Heroes Are Disguised and A Truly Terrible Life. Also, I made sure this didn't have any OC's in it because I hate fanfictions like those, so the host guy is NOT an OC of mine, don't worry. This is not supposed to be something where I insert friends, including myself, and hog all of the characters and pretend like I'm asking them questions. This is an actual **_**fanfiction**_**, dude. Now go read more fanfictions about the hero! PEACE.**


End file.
